


Two secrets and a Bet

by vivaldis_lover



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Does Skype count as social media?, F/F, I checked and apparently it does, Love Confessions, MilaSaraWeek, Social Media, hints of mutual pining, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaldis_lover/pseuds/vivaldis_lover
Summary: A pining Sara who doesn't have the courage to confess, a Mila with a twisted mind and a rigged bet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during my other fic 'Roman Holidays', but you don't need to read it to understand this one-shot.  
> Really not a good or well-thought fic, but I just really wanted to partecipate to the MilaSara Week. So here's my contribution

After leaving her brother and Emil at the train station, Sara stayed for a while in the car, thinking. She was going to reward herself, if the plan worked out and Emil and Mickey really got together. She took out her phone and quickly texted Mila to notify her about the departure.

_“The two (possibly, future) lovebirds have left. I’ll keep you updated on the developments”_

Without waiting for Mila’s response, she got the car started and went home, where she was welcomed by her mother. She assured her that the two caught the train without problems.

In her room she checked the phone again. There was a text from Mila.

_“Yes pls! I wanna know everything!”_

Sara liked helping others with their romantic problems, she liked it a lot, since it was easier to fix what was wrong when you were observing the situation from the outside. She was also quite good at it. Her last plan to resolve Emil’s troubles – sending him and her brother on a trip together – was the most ambitious so far.

In that moment, she would have gladly traded her ability in exchange of a hint about Mila’s feelings. Oh, yes, she was really good at preaching, but now she was forced to confront herself with the fact that she was not good at following her own advice. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t bring herself to confess. They were supposed to skype that evening, right before Mila went to bed. Every time they did, she wondered if she was going to find the courage and come clean about her feelings.

Her day passed quietly. After dinner she hid in her room and turned on her laptop, as she texted Mila to let her know that she was online. Not even a minute passed, before the Russian girl was calling her. She couldn’t suppress the huge smile making its way on her face, when Mila appeared on the screen and spoke.

“Hey, girl!”

“Hey, girl! How was your day?” asked Sara.

Mila let out a dramatic sigh. “Tiring. Yakov was _so_ demanding today. He wouldn’t let me rest one moment,” she complained. “And you? Are you enjoying your little holiday?”

“Sure I am,” she said with a smile.

They chatted for a while about random stuff, a movie Mila saw, an article Sara read. Then they went on to discuss Michele and Emil’s relationship and the possible outcomes of that trip to Rome. Despite not being really close with either of the boys, Mila was particularly invested in the whole deal.

“Okay, but do you know if Michele likes Emil?” the Russian asked.

“There’s the possibility, but I’m not a hundred percent sure,” Sara admitted.

Mila tapped her cheek with a finger a couple of times, reflecting. “We should make a bet.”

The Italian frowned. “About what?”

“Well, if by the of the week they’re really together,” she explained with a mischievous smile. “We should bet on who is gonna confess first, no?”

Sara swallowed, felling, for a moment, that this was about them two, and not her brother and his friend.

“Yeah, we should do it!” she said with forced enthusiasm. Mila didn’t notice that it was fake.

“I have an idea,” confessed the Russian girl. “I actually already thought about it. So, here it is: what if the one who loses ha to share a secret. But like, a big one. Something we’ve never confessed. What do you think?”

Sara’s heart skipped a beat. _“But what if I lose?”_ she asked herself. She shrugged.

“I like the idea!”  she exclaimed, and in a way, she did. Maybe that was enough to make her feel forced to confess. Otherwise she was convinced she would have never been able to do it. “So, who do you bet on?”

“Michele.”

Sara scoffed. “Yeah, certainly! I would have chosen Emil, anyway.”

“Perfect,” said Mila, smirking. “Choose your secret wisely,” finished the girl with a wink.

**

When Emil and Michele went out for dinner, Sara went to her room and took her laptop. Unable to contain her excitement, she did a little dance around the room. The week in Rome had ended, her plan had worked _and_ she had won the bet with Mila. She couldn’t wait to tell her.

Also that meant that she didn’t have to share her deep secret. Although that made her a bit sad. Over the course of the week she had gotten more and more comfortable with the idea of confessing. Still, she was looking forward to hearing what secret Mila was willing to share.

 _“NEWS NEWS NEWS”_ she texted Mila. _“Call me now!”_

Caught in the heat of the moment, for an instant Sara thought about confessing anyway. She sat on the bed, her phone clasped between her hands. She could do it. She didn’t want to keep it a secret, anymore. Slowly, she started typing out words, that eventually turned into a long message about how in love she was. She was actually not finished, when she gave up on it. She didn’t delete though.

She received a text from Mila. _“I’m online!”_

The moment Mila’s face appeared on the screen, Sara started telling her everything that happened, or at least everything Michele told her. She waved her arms around, excited, as she narrated what happened, the phone still in her hand. But she had forgot to lock the screen.

After a few minutes, Mila’s phone chimed.

“A text? Who is it?” asked Sara.

Mila checked her cell phone. “Apparently, it’s from you. Why are you writing me in the middle of a skype call?” she said laughing.

A realization dawned upon Sara, filled with panic and regret: she had accidentally sent the half-finished text. “Mila don’t read that.”

“Why, does it say that you actually hate me?” she asked jokingly.

“Mila!”

It was too late, the damage was already done. In a fit of panic, she ended the skype call, closed the laptop and started pacing around her room, unable to calm down. She was going to turn off her phone, but she saw a message from Mila before she could do it.

_“Call me.”_

_“No”_

_“Omg, just fucking call me ok??”_

Reluctantly, Sara went again to her desk and called Mila, who answered immediately.

“Sara.”

The Italian didn’t reply.

“Sara, look at me.”

She didn’t. Mila sighed.

“Do you want to know my secret, Sara? Because I really want to finish this bet properly, so I hope you’re listening. Also, please, don’t act like this, I was already suspecting that you had a crush on me, you barely confirmed it.” Sara opened her eyes wide, but she still wouldn’t meet Mila’s. “Anyway, here is my secret, although that way we will end up both sharing one.” She took a deep breath. “I’m in love with you.”

Sara jerked, almost falling off the chair for the surprise.

“What?” she exclaimed.

Mila laughed. “Now you feel like an idiot for your reaction before, don’t you?”

Sara, completely speechless, looked around the room, as if she was expecting someone to jump in and tell her it was all a joke. On the screen, Mila started giggling, partially out of embarrassment. Shortly after her, Sara started laughing too.

“I can’t believe this is happening!” said the Italian, blushing. “Wait! You planned everything didn’t you? You knew Michele would never confess first. You wanted to lose!” she accused her.

Mila shrugged with a cheeky smile on her face. “Ops, busted!”

Sara placed a hand over her eyes. “This was so unnecessary. Couldn’t you just tell me?”

“I just wanted to be a little dramatic.”


End file.
